


我的老板是字母圈大佬？下

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Kudos: 2





	我的老板是字母圈大佬？下

我的老板是字母圈大佬（下）  
我最近的生活简直忙得一团乱，租的好好的房子突然要被房东收回去给他儿子结婚，虽说多赔了我一个月的房租，可临时搬家还是令我手忙脚乱，导致我连今年的字母圈盛会都没法去参加。  
倒不是说我真的忙到连一个晚上都抽不出空来，主要是太忙，手头也没有什么合心意的奴，真要带了去也是贻笑大方。这一年一度的字母圈盛会实际上原本是当地字母爱好者的同城聚会，然而近些年影响力倒是逐年扩大，也开始有不少外地的爱好者参加，在整个华北地区都声名远播。  
原本只是偶尔的缺席，没想到与我一个私交不错的同好回来竟失魂落魄了一个月，他整日吃不好，睡不着，问其原因竟是为了一个奴。而这奴便是在盛会中见到的，听他的意思就像是被迷了心智一般，只将这人说得天上地下绝无仅有，而他的主人也是之前在字母圈中从未见过的生面孔。只可惜这人语死早，支吾了半天只将小学语文还给了体育老师，听他祥林嫂般的将话颠来倒去的说了几回，只在脑海中描绘了半天各色香艳的美景，时间长了也就淡了。  
我租住的新家在靠近城中的一处僻静小区，虽说地角繁华，但毕竟是十几年的老房子，价格说的过去，出行也方便，只是年代久了较为冷清，物业保安什么的几乎等于没有。好在我一个大老爷们，爱好又与众不同，的这种三不管环境反倒合了心意。  
令我更为在意的是对面楼的一户人家，比我住的房子低了一层，住了两个男人，其中一个大概只称的上男孩，奶油色的肌肤隔的甚至隔的老远都看得出光泽，我一见他就有种莫名的熟悉感，这话说出去也他妈够不要脸了。另一个看的出比他大些，手啊嘴啊动不动就黏到男孩身上了，我一开始对这对儿小情侣还并没有很在意，直到有一天我见到那孩子穿着一见透明白纱的衬衣出现在窗口。透到什么程度呢？这么说吧，反正我是看到了在那衬衣底下形状样式都非常熟悉的鲜红色的捆绳，十分完美的将胸口那两朵小肉包分割开来，颤巍巍的引得我鸡巴都不由自主硬了一下。  
卧槽，确认过眼神，是同好的人啊！我不由得起了兴趣，有事没事的朝那边瞟，果然不出所料又见了两次，一回是光着上半身伸手出去够窗台架子上的衣服，回身的瞬间叫我瞧见了新鲜热辣的鞭痕。还有一次，大半夜的我起来放水，习惯性的瞥了一眼，看见那男孩奶白的身子给卡在窗口顶的一颤一颤的，他双手用麻绳给缚着绑在窗台顶上的挂钩，虽然见不到身后的人，但他妈一看就是在那儿挨操呢。他那对象操他估计也挺狠的，眼见着男孩抖的跟筛子一样都不带停的，一副给操懵了的样儿，害得我大半夜孤家寡人冲着墙打手冲，嗐，不提也罢。  
我一直对那对小情侣保持着好奇，但也不至于真的上去结交，毕竟这个事儿挺隐私的，何况我还是偷窥见到的，说出去不光彩。直到有一次在小区里碰见了，近距离见了真人我心里就咯噔了一下，卧槽，这奶白的皮肤，修长的脖颈，花瓣似的还向下撇着的小嘴儿，这不嘎嘎吗？  
与他同行的男人比他高了几公分，但实际两人都非常高挑，虽然穿的挺随便的，但样子非常打眼，叫人一看就移不开视线。更关键的事，两人边走边说着话，男孩突然笑着锤了那男人一下，嘴里软绵绵的说着：“龙哥呀，你真是的…”  
卧槽，龙哥，是你啊，失敬失敬…  
我假装路人甲似的走过去，心里其实发射的吐槽光波可绕地球一圈了，这也他妈太巧了吧？  
说到这个嘎嘎，自从那回我叫他用了龙哥之后，就不把我这个主人放在眼里了，张口闭口这个不行那个不许的，倒是左右打听着各种玩法，我心下也就明白了怎么回事。索性给他发了《绳的艺术50结》《鞭的优雅50法》以及我的心血之作《如何让你的狗狗听话》。嘎嘎异常兴奋到无心上课，我反正学费到了手也乐的清闲，这事儿就这么不咸不淡的过去了。  
这俩人别看在外面跟个人似的，一回家就各种猫猫狗狗的我也想象的到，倒是龙哥真的靠着理论知识就能跟嘎嘎玩起来我也是挺佩服他的，自带技能点啊兄弟！  
真正令我吃惊的是有一天晚上，说晚上不准确，我跟几个朋友出去唱歌，回到小区都凌晨一点了，天气已经稍微有了点凉意，我几杯小酒下肚有点熏然薄醉，迈着四方步不紧不慢的往楼道里拐，冷不丁的瞧见了绿化带丛中若隐若现的一具白花花的身子。大半夜的差点给我吓尿了，张嘴都没喊出声来，这他妈是在干什么！但我很快就反应过来这是在干什么，迅速闪身到了一棵树后偷偷观察。  
那白身子的主人大概听到了点动静，半天没动弹，过了好一会大概以为是自己听错了，才慢吞吞的从绿化带里出来，是嘎嘎！我心里莫名的兴奋起来，见他顺着石子路悄无声息的拐进了小区的休闲亭，就悄悄的跟在后面。他左看右看挑了一棵大树站住了，嘴里叽叽咕咕不知在说着什么，耳朵里闪着蓝光，大概是在用蓝牙耳机跟人通话。他扭捏了半天，将手机放在胸口的手机挂袋里封好，开始试着靠近那棵大树，两只白生生的小手扶了扶，一条腿就上去了。  
卧槽，我心说玩的这么野吗，就看嘎嘎似乎有点无所适从，来回换了几个姿势，又对着耳机撒娇，大概龙哥在那边做了什么指示，嘎嘎这回手撑了地，屁股高高的撅起来对着大树，一条腿就试着撑了起来。  
我险些就当场血溅五步，月光下这具身子美的不似凡人，皎洁的月色下竟分不出是那月光更洁白，还是这身子反射的细腻光泽更诱人。嘎嘎慢慢的将身子伸展开来，看的出他大概有舞蹈功底，柔韧性非常之好，三肢着地撑的很稳，甚至有种异样的美感，一条长腿弯曲着顶着大树，我瞬间被这个画面击倒了，这他妈，这他妈是我在《如何让你的狗狗听话》里的倒数第三章里写到呀！关键，这他妈根本是我自己意淫出来的，没想到真的有人做了出来，我眼眶一热差点没哭出来，要不是我正在偷看简直想冲上去握住嘎嘎的手感谢他完成了我的有生之年系列之一。  
嘎嘎开始发力了，他白嫩的身子颤抖着，两团鼓鼓的屁股蛋绷得紧紧的，口中发出微弱的呻吟声，突然他提高音量“嗯”了一声，一股金黄色的液体从我见不到的地方喷溅在了树根，啪啦啪啦的打在石子路上，在寂静无声的深夜里显得格外响亮。  
“龙哥，龙哥，出来了，我尿出来了……啊…好丢脸……”嘎嘎断断续续的对着耳机里的人小声说着，整个人因为强烈的羞耻感开始泛红，臀大肌都抖动了起来。  
“不要，我不要被别人看到……呜呜……龙哥……嘎嘎很乖……嘎嘎今天是乖狗狗……”  
嘎嘎在那意乱情迷的说着，我下半身已经不由自主的翘了起来，对不起，不硬不是人了。  
终于，男孩完成了任务，羞答答的站起身来，用手机袋里的纸巾擦干了喷溅在腿上的少许尿液。不知耳机那边说了什么，男孩的腿一下子夹紧了，哆哆嗦嗦的扭了下头，却连身子也不敢转过来，突然就没命的跑了起来。  
我心里咯噔了一下，立马转头向反方向走去，脑子倒还清醒着，特意在小区里绕了好几圈才偷偷摸摸的回了自己的住的三单元，只在我伸手拿钥匙的一瞬间，一只筋肉暴起能瞬间勒死我的手臂就从背后卡住了我的脖子，我浑身汗毛都炸了起来，这男人非常高，压低了声音在我耳边笑了一声，“好看吗？”

END


End file.
